Currently, applications on mobile terminals, by virtue of their reduced display capacity, do not enable content of the press/magazine type to be presented and do not reproduce browsing and reading that are similar to paper use.
Various solutions propose reading in stream mode: The articles are previously extracted and presented in list form comprising the title, a brief description or introductory paragraph to encourage reading and sometimes an associated image. Once the article is selected, the reading mode presents the text of the article in a column whose width is the width of the mobile terminal screen.
However, these solutions present a certain number of disadvantages.
Therefore, none of these solutions take into account the notion of pagination or respect the layout and style guide of the original document.